


Message

by KaneIvorin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Nico, Fluff and Humor, High School, Lab Partner, Light Angst, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Sassy Percy, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneIvorin/pseuds/KaneIvorin
Summary: Two high school dorks in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first fanfiction written in English. I'm sooooo bad at this ughhhh  
> Please let me know if there is any grammar mistake, misspelling and misplaced punctuation etc.(which I know must be a lot)  
> There's a Chinese version I will update another time so please enjoy then(or suffer, really)

“Sorry for the late. Some club project, you know… whatever! Are you my lab partner this semester?” Nico looked at the panted boy who had an apologetic smile on his face, pulling out a chair under the laboratory table which they shared with and sitting beside him.

“Uh…”

“Oh, the introduction! Hi! Name's Percy!”

“…Nico.”

“Excuse me?”

“…I’m Nico.”

“Nicole? Well, always think it’s for girl… anyway. Nice to meet you, Nicole－”

“I said, my name is Nico…!”

“Ok. Nice to meet you, Nike.”

“…”

“Nice jacket.”

“…Thanks.”

“…”

“…”

“What was the teacher lecturing about before I joined the class?”

“Uh, I’m not good at this. Do you want to read my notes?” Nico said, pulling his neat notes slightly toward the other boy. He saw Percy smile in appreciation and tiled the body against his.

“Wow, your handwriting is beautiful!”

“…Thank you. And could you move a little…” he replied embarrassedly, feeling their upper arms squeezing against each other.

“Seriously. It’s beautiful! If you ever read my notes you will know I really mean it－ my 11th grade math teacher mistook my function notebook as my art homework, and you know what?”

“What?”

“He returned the notebook to my art teacher. Not until the semester ending did I realize I actually got an A+ in art instead of math.”

Nico tried to hold back a smile, suddenly feeling less nervous, “So what was your 11th grade art teacher lecturing on?”

“Abstractionism? I think?”

Nico eventually couldn’t help but burst into laughter; out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Percy grin at him.

“You’re such a weirdo.”

“So are you, Nike.”


	2. Chapter 2

In the sixth chemistry class they shared, it’s Percy who ask the other boy’s number first.

 

**_> > nike_ **

****

**_> > buddy_ **

****

**_> > heeeeeeeelp_ **

****

**_> > :(((_ **

 

A series of message alerts and phone vibration pierced Nico’s sleep. Rubbing the sore eyes, he tapped on his phone to check the messages from Percy and the time. Two a.m. in the morning.

 

**_What is it, Percy?_ **

****

**_> > r u sleeping?_ **

****

**_…No?_ **

****

**_> > :)_ **

****

**_> > nice_ **

****

**_> > could u help me with the first question on the homework?_ **

****

**_Sure, wait a minute…_ **

****

**_> > and the third_ **

****

**_> > fourth_ **

****

**_> > fifth and sixth_ **

****

**_> > seventh and eighth btw_ **

****

**_…_ **

****

**_> > thx_ **

****

**_> > <3_ **

 

Turning on the lamp in the darkness, Nico sat at his desk and took a picture of the whole chemistry homework then sent to Percy.

 

**_Do you often stay up late working on assignments?_ **

 

He yawned and leaned back against the chair, waiting for the reply. Not until fifteen minutes passed and he started to doze off unconsciously did the little gadget in his hand buzz again.

 

**_> > ugh_ **

****

**_> > u bet_ **

****

**_> > fortunately I got an awesome lab partner_ **

****

**_> > ;)_ **

 

Nico couldn’t help smiling in amusement.

 

**_Then don’t stay up too late_ **

****

**_Have classes tomorrow_ **

****

**_It’s a command from your awesome lab partner_ **

 

Percy sent a _“ **BUT MOOOOOOM!**_ ” meme to him; while Nico opened Google, searching for a _“ **No excuses** ” _one as a reply. They just bombarded each other with a lot of stupid memes for a while, until Nico received a picture which not quite look like a meme. Confused and bewildered, he hesitantly clicked the photo and found it turn out to be a selfie of Percy – the only light radiated from the phone screen illuminated the other boy’s flushed cheek, drenched bangs being plastered against his smooth forehead. He seemed to just step out a hot shower then directly jumped on the bed, suddenly deciding to take a selfie for Nico. In the photo, Percy widened his sea-green eyes like a kicked puppy, bottom lip pouted.

 

Nico gasped and almost threw out his cellphone.

 

**_> > :(((_ **

****

**_> > u r mean_ **

****

**_> > alright_ **

****

**_> > see you at school_ **

****

**_> > g’nite nike_ **

****

**_> > <3_ **

 

After reading the messages, Nico took a shaky breath and texted.

 

**_It’s Nico_ **

 

He pondered on something, then sending another message.

 

**_G’nite, Perce_ **

****

**_< 3_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so this chapter may get a little kinda sorta depressed, but I promptly remedied it(hopefully). Phew.
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are welcome as well. Please enjoy<3

Nico had a new companion in the next day lunchtime.

 

“Hi!”

 

“Uh. Hello, Percy…?”

 

“I remember that you didn’t call me like this the last night.” Percy smiled and put his tray on the cafeteria table next to Nico’s, sitting beside the other boy leisurely which liked he did in their first chemistry class.

 

“Sorry?” Nico questioned with a blank look on his face; not until Percy rolled his eyes and pointed at the cellphone in his hand did the realization dawn on him.

 

Oh. He thought, blushing a little. Oh…

 

“Well, thought you did not know what an emoji is.” Percy cocked one of his eyebrows and seemed to want to say something—

 

“Oh no…”

 

“G’nite—”

 

“Just forget it…”

 

“Perce—”

 

“I’m begging you…!”

 

Percy just made a finger heart sign,”<3”

 

“This is not funny at all!” Face being flushed with embarrassment, Nico stood up suddenly then just turned and walked away.

 

“Hahaha—hey! Wait! Where are you going?!” He heard the laughter of the other boy behind him quickly turned into confusing shouts; he just clenched his fist and bypassed some students who carefully held their food-piled trays, making his way out of the cafeteria.

 

Percy was after him in a split second.

 

Alright, maybe the other person was more stubborn than he thought.

 

He passed a long row of lockers, some classrooms, the auditorium and the indoor stadium. With every step he took, he was walking faster and faster—which, in the end, was soon turned into running. He ran and ran, running absentmindedly through group after group of unfamiliar young students, running aimlessly for an unknown purpose, running momentarily away from the boy shouting his name after him.

 

Before long, Nico felt his legs sore and then unfortunately stumbled a little; Percy seized the opportunity promptly, sprinting forward to jump on the other boy. As a result, they bumped into each other and fell together harshly on the lawn in front of the school.

 

“What wrong with you?!” Percy puffed and huffed in Nico’s ear, two arms on the ground besides his head. Slowly raising himself on his elbows, the unpleasant teenager looked down at him.

 

Realizing Percy was currently straddled on his waist, Nico felt his breath heavier.

 

“Well, I…I don’t know…?”

 

“…”

 

Percy didn’t say a word; while Nico tried to read between the sudden silence dawned on them. He stared at the other boy, whose cheeks were pink-blushed due to all the intensive running and chasing, unblinkingly. Under the dazzling sunshine, there were some beads of perspiration running down Percy’s chin, dripping off sensually one by one as if were in slow motion…

 

Before he could even take his eyes off the breath-taking sight in front of him, Percy had already rolled down his waist and lied on the lawn next to him.

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Are you still pissed off?”

 

“…No?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Percy, I—”

 

“Please don’t be mad at me.”

 

“I’m not—”

 

“Please?”

 

Nico signed, slowly sitting up.

 

“No, I am not mad at all, Percy. I just… I just want to say I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Uh. Everything? ”

 

“Oh. There’s nothing you need to be sorry about. This is…this is all my fault; I shouldn’t have teased you. I always screw up.” Percy had an arm crossed and pressed on his face, so that Nico couldn’t read his facial expression. “Always.”

 

Nico gazed at the seemingly immobile boy bathing in the bright and beautiful sunshine.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

“Why bother to ask?”

 

“Well, I thought I at least have the right to care about my classmate as his awesome lab partner?” Nico shrugged, “After all, I don’t want him to make a blunder blowing up the whole chemistry lab in the next class like the last time he did.”

 

He saw the corners of Percy’s mouth curve up.

 

“Ha, did you see the look on the teacher’s face?”

 

“Hmmm…not at all. The explosion splashed all over his face blue, remember?”

 

“But everyone loves blue!”

 

“Uh huh, don’t think that I didn’t see the smirk on your face when you called Mr. Wang to check our experiment.”

 

Percy couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Tilting his head slightly toward Nico, the other boy sat up with crossed arms on his knees, chin resting on the top. His sea-green eyes once again shone with that familiar and childish mischief.

 

“You knew?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“But you didn't stop me?”

 

“…Okay, I start to regret that.”

 

The beautiful green-eyed boy grinned.

 

“I like you, Nico.” whispered Percy sweetly, tilting his head and pecking Nico fondly on the lip.

 

“…”

 

“What is it?”

 

“…”

 

“…Wait, I didn’t get your name wrong again, did I?”

 

“…”

 

“Jesus! Do you have a fever? Why is your face burning like mad...Oh.”

 

“…”

 

“Was that your first kiss?”

 

“…”

 

“Look, I'm sorry about that...I  thought you wouldn't have made a big deal out of this...”

 

“…”

 

“Hey, why do you stand up...? ”

 

“…”

 

“Hey! Come back, Nico—or Nike?!”

 

" **IT'S NICO!!!** "

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It has almost been three months since the last time update.  
> And I'm sorry to say that I decide to leave the story like that... which is... sorry. Like, really, REALLY sorry.  
> I've started writing a new Nicercy story in Chinese and will soon embark on the translation part!  
> Again, I feel deeply sorry for my laziness.  
> Hope to see you guys in my next story still ;)


End file.
